Riko-chan Said
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: When Riko gets annoyed, she says something that... requires explanation. (Takes place sometime after S1E11)


Ever since her life changing move to Uchiura, Riko had found quite a few things to be grateful for. There was the beautiful view of the ocean, the re-ignition of her passion for playing piano, and the enchanting dream that someone as plain as her could aspire to be a successful school idol. But above all else, Riko cherished the friends she had made in the short time since she'd arrived.

She loved talking about romance novels with Hanamaru, indulging Yoshiko's fallen angel persona, and even sheepishly participating in Mari's impromptu games of 'smash or pass'. Perhaps the most precious interaction with any of her friends however, was her nightly balcony chats with Chika.

...At least, they used to be.

Not that Riko was upset with Chika or anything, but after the resolution of the incident where You had to substitute for Riko... well...

Chika would just... _Not. Shut up. About. You!_

"...and then just earlier today she shaved off three-tenths of a second on her breaststroke! So now You-chan's only half a second away from..."

"...when I asked her what she got for number nine, I said I wrote down mitochondria, but You-chan said it was a math test so I probably failed half the questions..."

"...so I said since it would only take 15 minutes, she should totally do it! But then You-chan reminded me that neither of us has a car so there's no point in..."

Riko yawned disinterestedly as she leaned against her balcony, one hand holding up her chin as the other tapped away mindlessly on her phone as she racked up points in Candy Crash 9000.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, "Suck her off some more why don't you?"

Little did she know, this barely audible statement was enough to halt the torrent of praise from Chika's lips. "...What?" asked the ginger.

Riko's hand stopped tapping away, and she redhead froze as she realized that Chika had heard her. She slowly turned towards her friend. "...What do you mean, 'what'?" she countered.

"You said I should 'suck her off'? What does that mean?"

The redhead's face began turning scarlet. "...Nothing," she replied, "I meant absolutely nothing. And I have no idea what I meant by that anyway."

"Are you sure? You seemed to really know what you were talking about earlier-"

"I meant nothing! Good night!"

And with that, Riko disappeared into her room, slamming the balcony door shut.

But of course it wasn't as simple as that.

* * *

"You-chan, do you know what it means to suck a girl off?"

Riko spit out her juice in a comical fashion, going into a small coughing fit as You rubbed her back and handed her a napkin. She had really hoped Chika would have dropped this question, though in hindsight she really should have known better.

"I don't think so," replied You. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Riko-chan said it last night, but she won't tell me what it means!" replied the ginger as she sent an indignant stare the redhead's way.

You hummed in thought as she bit into her sandwich. "What were you two talking about?" she asked in between bites.

"I was telling her about what you said to me about buying mikan in bulk, when she said I should suck you off."

"That is not what I said!" protested Riko as she got over her coughing fit.

"Yes it is!" protested Chika.

"No it isn't!"

"I got it!" declared You, "I bet I know what it means! Hey, Chika-chan, give me your arm."

"Like this?" wondered the ginger as she stuck her arm out.

The brunette nodded as she rolled back Chika's sleeve. Then without further adieu, she gave Chika a great big raspberry on her arm.

"Ahhh! You-chan! That tickles!" laughed Chika.

"But it felt good, didn't it?" You turned to Riko, a smile on her face. "So Riko-chan, you meant something like that, right?"

Riko sweatdropped, but took the out. "Yeah..." she said, "Something like that..." Internally, she sighed in relief.

At the very least, this couldn't get any more awkward.

* * *

It got more awkward.

"Kanan-chan, what does it mean to suck a girl off?"

The whole room froze as all eyes turned to the ginger leader, some in shock, some in curiosity.

After a beat of silence, Yoshiko immediately grabbed Hanamaru and Ruby and shoved them together so their ears were pressed tightly against one another, the blunette placing her palms over their open ears to prevent any corruption of their innocence. Hanamaru took this all in stride like a good girl, while Ruby was rather used to others (namely Dia) depriving her of her senses to preserve her purity.

From the other side of the room, Dia sent Yoshiko a nod of approval, which everyone found slightly weird. Kanan stood there, blinking helplessly towards her childhood friend, and Mari just started laughing.

"Um... where did you hear that from?" asked Kanan uncomfortably.

"Riko-chan said it to me last night," replied the ginger. "So? What does it mean?"

"Um..." The blunette sweatdropped as she wondered just how to explain this particular concept to her friend. "...I'll tell you when you're older."

"Eh?! But I wanna know now!"

"Never mind that!" exclaimed Dia as she advanced on Riko. The redhead squeaked and backed away, right up against a wall. "Riko-san," toned the student council president dangerously, "Would you care to explain just why you are using such language in the first place?"

"Because Chika-chan wouldn't stop talking about You-chan and I was getting really annoyed!" shrieked the redhead in admittance as she hid behind raised arms.

The room was silent as everyone that could hear took that in.

"...I see," said Dia. "I will spare you a scolding this time, but please take care not to use such language in the future, regardless of your frustrations."

Riko nodded in fearful acquiescence.

"That's it?" asked Yoshiko in confusion, "You're letting her off the hook just like that?"

"Is Dia getting soft on us?" pondered Mari. "After all, she got into such a frenzy when I taught Ruby how to say fu-"

"Don't you dare finish that word, Mari-san!" barked the student council president.

"Now, now," said Kanan as she made to intervene. "Let's not start that argument again. Still, I'm curious too. What's up Dia?"

Dia crossed her arms and humphed. "I can empathize greatly. Surely you can't have missed how you run your mouth off talking about Mari-san whenever we're alone together. I assure you Mari-san does the same about you." Kanan and Mari exchanged a curious glance before returning their attention to Dia.

"Aww! Is Dia jealous?" teased Mari as she invaded the ravenette's personal space.

"No I am not. Now please, we're supposed to be planning our schedule for the next few weeks."

"But how are we supposed to focus if you're jealous?" interjected Kanan with a smile.

"I am _not_ jealous!" denied Dia vehemently.

Then for some reason, Kanan snatched her up in a princess carry.

"Kanan-san! What are you doing?!"

The blunette grinned, a touch of mischief gracing her face. "I'm just making sure you know I care." She glanced to the blonde. "Right Mari?"

Mari nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go up to my office and show her we care together!" she decided. And with that, they raced out of the clubroom, Dia protesting all the way.

Now that the third years had left the scene, the remaining school idols stood in silence. Eventually though, one of them spoke first.

"...So Chika-chan, you talk about me a lot?" asked You, eyes blinking brightly in delight at her best friend and love interest.

"Yeah!" replied the ginger with a nod. "I always talk about things that make me happy!"

"Chika-chan!" exclaimed You as she ran into Chika's arms.

"You-chan!" responded Chika as she held the brunette tight.

"Chika-chan!" cried You dramatically.

"You-chan!" cried Chika in kind.

" _Chika-chan!_ "

" _You-chan!_ "

"CHIKA-CHAN!"

"YOU-CHAN!"

"YOHANE!"

All eyes turned to the self proclaimed fallen angel, who only shrugged in response. Between her hands, Ruby and Hanamaru blinked, still unable to hear.

Still hugging, Chika and You then turned to the pianist. "...Riko-chan, you don't like it when I talk about You-chan?"

The redhead looked away bashfully, fidgeting in place as she answered. "It's not that I don't like it... It's just like Dia-san said. You don't talk about anything else anymore..."

Chika and You exchanged a glance before they simultaneously reached out and pulled Riko into their hug, the redhead's yelp the only sign of protest.

"I'm sorry Riko-chan," apologized Chika.

"Let's go to a cafe so we can all talk about other things instead of each other," suggested You. Without waiting for the redhead's agreement, the two childhood friends practically dragged the pianist out the door.

As they exited, Chika ended with, "While we're there, _we_ can be the ones to suck _you_ off!"

And that was how Riko's death scream echoed down the hallway for the third time that week.

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

Back in the clubroom, Yoshiko finally relinquished her hold around her friends' ears.

And of course, the first thing she learned was that Ruby already knew what it meant.

"You're supposed to be innocent!" exclaimed the blunette, "How is it that you know more sexual euphemisms than I do?!"

Ruby shrugged. "Mari-san is a wonderful teacher."

* * *

 **AN: Because everything Riko says comes back to haunt her. :)**

 **On another note, who's hyped for Love Live Sunshine second season?! It's almost here! :O**

 **(I might take a break from writing for this series while that airs, because my writing speed is glacial and any ideas I get from one episode will likely be invalidated by the next episode.)**


End file.
